infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Ba'el
Ba'el 'is a Dragon in Infinity Blade III and, along with 'Pisci, '''are the only ones of their kind. She comes and goes, appearing randomly in different acts, though she frequently visits the entrance of Galath's tower in which he holds the Ark, in Act V. The dragon has 100,000 health points when you first meet her, and therefore cannot be defeated in one fight, though any damage you do will permanently affect her. She has considerably low damage points. After you kill the dragon, she will reappear in a few awakenings. Every time she reappears, she will gain approximately 100,000 points to her health. (The second time she appears she will gain more health than 100,000 points. The next time she will gain exactly 100,000 points.) Tactics Battling Ba'el In the fights concerning Ba'el, the player has to execute dodges, slashes, and sometimes stabs to damage the dragon or avoid her attacks. Sometimes failure to dodge will result in immediate death, especially when the dragon smashes her head into the ground, in attempts to get you off of her. You cannot use super attacks or spells. These battles normally end in the dragon being stunned, giving you a large attack window. Later on, the dragon can be stunned multiple times. After the attack window has passed, she will fly away. Equipping a dragon skill gem will give you more time to battle the dragon. '''If no description is given when tapping on the "!" mark that usually provides description of the enemy, there is no Titan in front of Siris/Isa, and the location is outdoors, the dragon will appear in these occasions. Remember to switch to a weapon that does high damage because the weapon type will not affect your battle, since you will still be able to dodge and stab with heavy, and slash with dual. Also, remember to switch to a shield or other piece of equipment that has a skill dragon gem, if it is available. The dragon has no attack element, she does however have spectrum defense, so remember to take into account only the raw damage your weapon deals. Killing Ba'el When Ba'el has 500 health points remaining you will not be allowed to do any more damage to her. Then she will automatically retreat and an interlude will appear on your map. The interlude takes place outside the tower of Act 1, and you can play as either Siris or Isa. Note that Ba'el has restored to approximately 10% of her health, not just 500 health points are left. The slaying of the Ba'el is the same as battling the dragon, though she will not escape. If you defeat it, a finishing bonus will appear, the same as any other enemy. After the finishing bonus, Ba'el will take you with her, and fly above the lake by the tower in Larioth. Siris or Isa will stab her, and she will go crashing down, persumably killed. Killing Ba'el will give you the map of Ash and Sorrow, which points to the location of a statue in Ausar's tower in Saranthia, Act 4, the tower in Infinity Blade II. The statue depicts a man killing a dragon. Tapping on the glowing dragon's egg will give you a rare fire gem (+500). The next time you kill Ba'el, though, you will only be awarded with a considerable amout of money or some random loot. Trivia *The name Ba'el possibly derives from Bael, a demon recorded in the Bible. * If you kill Ba'el, receive the map, get the gem, and sell it, you have a chance to get the map again from the dragon after she starts appearing again. * The Worker of Secrets breeds Dragons to distract Siris and Isa. This is proved in Act V, where Siris finally confronts the Worker. *The battle with Ba'el is like a quick time event boss battle. Gallery The Dragon= IB3 Screen13 iPad.jpg Enemies_Dragon.jpg Drf.png IB3_Screen12_iPad.jpg |-| Fighting The Dragon= 2013-09-18 18.23.18.png IMG_0099.png Wounded_Dragon.png |-| Other Tiers= The Dragon.png Tier_3_Dragon.png |-| Death= The Dragon's death.jpg |-| Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Monstrosities Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III